Marukkiri Abunai Yuugi
by The Demon Princess
Summary: All right! FInally! Chapter 2! What do the Suzaku seishi do in the face of betrayal?
1. Tenshi no Bunkiten

Marukkiri Abunai Yuugi

Marukkiri Abunai Yuugi

The Perfectly Deadly Game

Level One:

Tenshi no Bunkiten

Crossroad of Angels

Turn One:

Changing Fate

Junjou was about to take shelter from the rain that pounded mercilessly on her back when a soft weeping reached her ears. Junjou decided to follow it, she was already soaked, a little more rain would not hurt much. To her surprise, she found a little boy, around age ten, whimpering with fright on the corner of the street. He had long, unruly black hair that the rain had plastered to his back. He was hugging himself tightly, shivering from the icy sting of the rain. Junjou made her way over to the boy, squatting down next to him.

"Are you okay? Where are you parents?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"O-okaasama and O-otousama left Chuin all alone..." The boy whimpered.

"Chuin? Is that your name?" Junjou asked.

"H-hai, boku wa Chuin..." Chuin replied in a shaky voice.

"I'm Junjou, here, you must be cold! " Junjou wrapped her arms around the other child, "Here, how about I take you with me to my home and we'll find your parents for you, alright?"

"A-arigatou..." Chuin managed to whisper before passing out.

"Wow, Oniichan isn't going to be too happy..." Junjou sighed as she half-carried, half-dragged Chuin into her meager home.

~¤~

Junjou spotted the house and continued pulling the boy, now from pure will instead of strength. The house was empty. Her oniichan wasn't home. '_Strange..._' Her attention was pulled away from the oddity of being alone when Chuin moaned softly, his muscles twitching a bit. She wrinkled her nose and set him down, wrapping him in a blanket.

Chuin awoke to the sound of a song, being hummed by a girl. He opened his eyes slowly, painfully, and then blinked in surprise. He was in someone's home, and a young girl was cooking something while humming a song. She was around his age with sandy colored hair and soft blue eyes. Her skin was pale and ghastly yet it only added to her cuteness.

"What's that song?" Chuin asked. Junjou was so shocked by the sudden voice she jumped.

"Oh, Chuin, you're awake! I just wish Oniichan would come home now..." She sighed heavily and turned back to her cooking. Chuin suddenly remembered a distant voice asking his name.

"You're Junjou, aren't you?" Chuin asked.

"Yep, welcome to my itty bitty house." She flashed him a grin.

"What was that you were humming?" Chuin asked.

"It's a popular song among the boys in this village, I picked it up somewhere along the way. The words go like this,

"The well's water is full now,   
And the rain has stopped now.  
The muddy ground by the pond,   
Has many earthworms.  
Big brother, won't you please?   
Take me to catch earthworms.  
Big brother, won't please?   
I want to catch earthworms.   
Everyday I wait for you,   
Wait for you to come back.  
Big Brother, won't you please?   
Take me to catch earthworms... 

"I sing it whenever I can't find Oniichan, though, today wouldn't be a bad day to catch earthworms!" Junjou giggled.

"You have a pretty name." Chuin replied, though slightly off-topic.

"You think so?" Junjou asked, surprised.

"Yes." Chuin nodded.

"Well, are you hungry?" Junjou asked, pointing at the food she had been preparing. Chuin's stomach took that time to grumble loudly.

"H-hai." Chuin replied rather sheepishly.

"It's not much, but we're not exactly rich." Junjou grinned again, not seeming to mind as she gestured around the house. The house itself was just a small gray room. The walls were cracked and somewhat stained, blacked by the smoke that escaped the chipped and cracked stove. A few herbs hung from lengths of string on the walls and a few vegetables were scattered around the stove. A small knife was hung on the wall near Junjou, she had just been using it for her cooking. Chuin realized he was laying in the only blanket in the house.

"Come on, let's eat! You can use my oniichan's bowl. He won't mind." Junjou set a cracked bowl with a sweet smelling soup in it before Chuin. Chuin obediently sat down before the food. Junjou set her own bowl of soup down and dub out a small rice cake. She split the rice cake in half and handed half to Chuin. Chuin was feeling rather awkward. Here he was, sharing a meal with a girl he had met no less then ten minutes ago, talking as if they had know each other for their whole lives.

Junjou dipped her rice cake in her soup and was about to take a bite when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Junjou! Come quickly!" a male voice called. Junjou rushed over and opened the door. She recognized the man as one of the men she had seen her brother with.

"Aren't you my brother's friend....?" Junjou asked.

"Come!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her outside. Junjou let out a sharp yelp, this alerted Chuin inside the house.

"Junjou? Junjou!" He saw her being dragged away be a strange man, he didn't like the situation. Chuin closed the door behind him and ran after Junjou. 

He lost sight of her after a while for the man dragging Junjou was much faster than he. A sudden, ear-piercing scream shattered the silence, the scream belonged to Junjou. Chuin forced himself to run faster.

"Chuin!" Junjou threw herself into him arms as he rounded a corner.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"T-they said something happened to 'niichan... I'm scared, Chuin..." Junjou's body trembled, "I scared that something bad happened to Oniichan..."

"Come _on_!" The man who had grabbed Junjou called.

"Should we follow him?" Chuin asked Junjou. Junjou forced herself to nod.

Chuin gripped Junjou's hand tightly as he followed the strange man. They walked for a long time, they rounded a sharp corner, Junjou stumbling along behind him. Chuin found himself facing a forest, by the entrance of the forest were.... Bodies.

"Junjou! Don't look!" Chuin snapped. Junjou either didn't hear him in time, or didn't listen. She let out another scream.

~¤~

Junjou buried her head in her arms as she sunk to her knees, "Oniichan! Oniichan!" She sobbed, "Iie! Onegai, iie... Iie!"

"What happened...?" Chuin asked, scared and confused.

"He was attacked by a wolf," the man that had led them here replied, "My name is Fukanou, I was his best friend. What would you like me to do with the body?" Chuin looked down at Junjou.

"Anou.... Anou... Please, bury him near her house." Chuin forced Junjou on her feet and led her home.

~¤~

Junjou barely noticed her feet moving as Chuin led her home. Her eyes stared blankly ahead and her mind was too numb to make straight thoughts.

'_Niichan.... Oniichan... You took care of me..... So long, after Okaasama died... Promised me... You promised me... You said... You promised.... You'd never leave me alone.... Usotsuki.... USOTSUKI!_' Junjou was vaguely aware that she had been set down. She could feel someone warm hugging her.

"Junjou.... Onegai, snap out of it! Junjou!"

'_Ah... Chuin..._' To Junjou, his voice seemed faint and far-away, "Oniichan..." She murmured before she lost all sense of herself.

~¤~

Junjou sat against the wall of her home, staring blankly into space.

"Usotsuki...." Insanity glazed over her eyes, the once passionate orbs burned dull and dead. Junjou laughed a little, she then began to whisper a song in a lost little girl's voice, "Big brother, I wait for you, I wait for you to come back. Big brother won't you please? Take me to catch earth worms.... Everyday I wait for you, wait for you to come back...." Her eyes slid closed as she curled up in the blanket.

"Everyday I wait for you..... Wait for you to come back....."

~¤~

Chuin felt so helpless, Junjou had been in a trance-like state for five days now and food was running short. He lifted Junjou up into an upright position with her head and back resting against his chest. He set the bowl of soup in her lap. He took his right hand and tipped her head back so it was resting in his palm. He used his left hand to part her lips before reaching for the bowl. With one hand he carefully let some of the warm liquid slide into her mouth. He paused, closed her mouth, and waited for her to swallow. He repeated this until the bowl was drained of it's contents. Junjou's eyes opened, but they were blank and unseeing as always.

"Onegai, wake up, Junjou." Chuin whispered.

~¤~

Junjou hear her name called in the distance.

'_'Niichan... Iie... It's not true... You took care of me... Even though you didn't need you, you did... 'Niichan... 'Niichan..._'

"Onegai, wake up, Junjou." Who was calling her? Someone..... Someone important was calling her, but who...? A name bubble up in her confused mind.

_Chuin_

She hung onto that name, that thought. She had to clear her mind, she had to wake up.

~¤~

"C-chuin...?" Chuin jumped at the soft whisper.

"Junjou! I was worried about you!" Chuin sighed in relief.

"Doushite...?" Junjou asked.

"Huh?"

"Why...? Why did you stay...?" Junjou asked.

"Um... Well... I don't know, just because I wanted to, I guess." Chuin shrugged. He had never thought about why he had stayed. He just stayed because it was the right thing to do, "You would have died or something."

"Well, now that I'm better, will you leave?" Junjou asked.

"No." Chuin replied as he picked up the bowl and stood up.

"Why? You have no reason to stay." Junjou looked confused.

"Well, I owe you a debt that I'm gonna pay. You saved my life, I saved yours and now I'm doing extra." Chuin grinned at Junjou.

"Extra?" Junjou asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna stick with you. I have nowhere else to go anyway." Chuin frowned thoughtfully, "Why are you so unhappy about this?"

"I'm not unhappy... It's just everyone that cared for me has left me all alone." Junjou sniffed, "My mother, my father, my otouto, my sister, and now 'niichan."

"Wait, you had two brothers?" Chuin asked.

"No, my otouto drowned a few summers ago and before that our parents abandoned us at 'niichan's. I think they did care about us, they gave us to 'niichan knowing he wouldn't just leave us on the streets to die. 'niichan loved us very much. He was very poor but he raised both of us." Junjou looked up at Chuin with a tearful gaze, her eyes burning with life once again, "You won't leave?"

"I won't leave." Chuin assured her.

Turn Two:

Danger Unmasked

A twenty one-year-old Chuin ducked into his house. He had a willowy build and only slightly tanned skin. His hair was only slightly longer then it had been nine years ago and was only to his mid-waist.

"Junj-" He stopped himself when he saw the house was empty. Chuin mentally smacked himself for being so forgetful. He had forgotten that he was supposed to meet Junjou at the lake that day, and now he would be late! He was going to get an earful from Junjou. He hastily ran out and slammed the door behind him, rushing to the lake as fast as his legs would carry him.

~¤~

A nineteen-year-old Junjou paced by the lake, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Her skin was still as pale as ever and her build was quite slender, she had matured into a fine, beautiful young lady.

"That Chuin! Chuin no baka! He never remembers a thing, that stupid, airheaded-" Junjou stopped when she saw Chuin rushing up to her.

"G-gomen nasai, Junjou!" Chuin smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"What's your excuse this time, Chuin?" Junjou growled.

"Anou.... Gomen ne, I forgot...." Chuin shuffled his feet and let his gaze drop to the ground. Junjou let out a long sigh.

"Honestly, you never change." Junjou looked at the ground as well.

"....." Chuin waited for Junjou to begin yelling at his irresponsibility. To his surprise, when Junjou looked up again she was grinning.

"And I don't ever want you to, understand?" She ordered in the most serious voice she could muster, Chuin let out a relieved sigh.

"You had me scared for a moment there, Junjou." Chuin frowned.

"Me? Scare you? That'll be the day...." Junjou's joking attitude dissipated when she noted how serious Chuin was, "Chuin, what's wrong?"

"Well.... Yesterday, I was taking a bath and I let me thoughts wander. My thoughts somehow managed to land on Kutou's attack on the village so close to ours. I was getting angry at the way they so brutally murdered everyone in the village, including Fukanou..." At this thought, Chuin clenched his fists in anger. Fukanou had been very kind to them since Junjou's oniichan died. He had taken care of them for the four years that followed his death and after that stayed in touch as a close friend when he had no obligation to. He had been visiting his mother in that neighboring village when Kutou attacked for no good reason. It was a small, out-of-the way village housing the elderly.

"Yes... I guess I have a gift, I lose everyone who's close to me..." Junjou looked down again, fighting back tears.

"Hey!" Chuin snapped, "I'm still here, and I won't ever leave, even if you want me to." Chuin grinned, "Anyway, let me finish. I noticed this mark on my skin," _'course I'll be crazy to say where_, "it was _glowing_ blue and it looked like this." Chuin bent down and drew it in the sand.

"Well... I can't read it...." Junjou shrugged.

"Yeah, neither can I. We'll have to ask someone." Chuin shrugged too.

"It's 'ti', root. It mark of a Seiryuu shichi seishi, Tomo to be exact." A female voice called. Both Chuin and Junjou looked up. A girl about their age was perched on the lowest branch of a tree before them. She had long ebony hair that reach her waist, the wind combed through it making it twirl around her and her eyes were a golden shade. The girl leapt from her perch and landed on the ground gracefully, they could now see that she was only slightly taller than Junjou and a bit smaller than Chuin. 

"Who are you?" Junjou asked.

"My name's Yuugiri, I'm from Konan..... Well, actually, no. I don't have a permanent home, so let's just say I came from Konan." Yuugiri walked over to them.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Chuin asked.

"The attack on that village just up the mountain. You were the cause of it." Yuugiri stated flatly.

"What?!" Chuin asked, shocked.

"I overheard a handful of generals talking. They said something along the lines of looking for the Seiryuu seishi rumored to be around here. I have been looking for you since then, Tomo." Yuugiri smirked.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Chuin!" 

At this, Yuugiri quirked an eyebrow, "No family name?" Junjou shook her head.

"We're both orphans. We met when we were ten and..... I'm Junjou."

"As I said, I'm Yuugiri, no family name either. I just woke up one day when I was twelve, no recollection of anything I did before that day. No knowledge whatsoever, no memories of family, friends, nothing. Nothing except the name 'Yuugiri', it might not even be my own name, but I don't care. Still don't remember, but in the past seven years I've made memories to fill in the voids." Yuugiri looked at Chuin with a grim expression, "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"Why?" Junjou asked, stepping between them protectively.

"If Kutou's going out of the way just to find him, it's best if he's not found." Yuugiri scowled at Junjou.

"If they destroyed that village to look for me, then wouldn't it be better if I just went with them? No one else would get hurt." Chuin reasoned.

"Look! If you stay, they _will_ catch you, and I don't know what they'll do to you. As for Junjou.... If they catch her to ensure you come quietly, she'll most likely end up as one of the emperor's playthings. It's best if you come with me." Yuugiri narrowed her eyes. She _had_ to make them understand!

"....Chuin, I'm frightened...." Junjou whispered.

"Don't be. I'm here, and I'll always be here." Chuin assured her.

"You may always be there, but will you always be able to protect her?" Yuugiri pointed out.

"...." Chuin remained silent.

"So I can't go with them, but I can't leave with you either.... I guess we'll have to stay here...." Chuin sighed.

"What?" Yuugiri asked.

"We'll stay here and protect these villagers. No more blood can be shed on my behalf!" Chuin's soft, warm eyes landed on Junjou, he gave her a small smile, "I may not always be able to protect you, but as long as this body breathes, I shall be at your side."

"I trust you....Chuin-sama."

Turn Three:

Crimson Blood

"Chuin-san! Junjou-san! Yuugiri-san!" A small boy called as he ran down the street.

"Huh?" Yuugiri opened the door.

"They're here! Kirei and I saw them! Men on horses! Lots!" The boy cried excitedly.

"Oh Seiryuu..." Junjou bent down to the boy's level, "And what's your name, shounen-kun?"

"Aisoku." Aisoku replied.

"Well, Aisoku, I want you and Kirei to go home and not come out, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Junjou ordered sternly.

"Hai, Junjou-san!" Aisoku bowed clumsily and ran off to find Kirei. Junjou turned back to the house.

"Chuin-sama!" She called.

"Junjou, what is with you and calling me 'Chuin-sama'?" Chuin asked.

"Huh? Well, you _are_ our leader, aren't you?" Junjou asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Well stop it, it's to formal for friends who have known each other as long as we have." Chuin complained.

"Alright.... Chuin-sama." Junjou giggled.

"Quit teasing me!" Chuin managed to cry out before chuckling as well, "So, what did you call me for?"

"Oh yeah! Chuin! Kutou soldiers on the way!" Junjou's heart began to race once more.

"Great. Yuugiri! It's time!" Somewhere in the dark corner of the room Yuugiri whooped excitedly.

"Alright! Battle time!" Yuugiri ran out to meet them, a pair of daggers in hand, bow and arrows strapped to her back. Chuin drew a silver sword from it's sheath by his side. It had been Fukanou's, Junjou had found it and given it to Chuin. Junjou herself wielded two Chinese butchering knives, the sheer width and thickness of the blade made her look deadly. The odd bunch grinned at one another and rushed to meet the Kutou forced.

~¤~

The deadly game of war began almost at once. Yuugiri expertly took out five soldiers with well aimed arrows. 

"There are twenty Kutou soldiers, and only three of us!" Chuin shouted, "The odds are against us!"

"More fun this way!" Yuugiri called as she fired another arrow. No more conversation was exchanged for the rest of the battle. As the soldiers neared Yuugiri dropped her bow and arrows and drew her daggers, Chuin unsheathed his sword, and Junjou lifted her knives up. And so the battle to protect the innocent began.

~¤~

Yuugiri fought mercilessly, as if she had done it all her life, as if she were immune to the effects of war and death. Junjou allowed herself to be cornered, attacking only those who were attacking her. Chuin on the other hand... With every slash of his sword, his eyes became a bit harder, his soul a little harsher, and his heart a little colder.

~¤~

"We won!" Yuugiri shouted happily as the last Kutou warrior fell. She winced slightly and clamped a hand over the rather nasty gash just under her shoulder.

"We....won?" Junjou asked, eyeing the destruction around her. Junjou leaned against a large rock, her leg was most likely broken.

"We actually pulled it off! We won, we won the battle!" Yuugiri grinned, "And we're all alive!"

"If this is victory.... What a bitter victory." Junjou sighed.

"Victory is always bitter to those who have never been in a war." Yuugiri shrugged.

"..." Chuin wiped the last of the blood from his sword and sheathed it. He turned around and began heading back to the village.

"Chuin?" Junjou asked. Chuin turned his head around and his gaze met hers for a moment. Junjou flinched, Chuin's soft eyes had turned to steel.

Turn Four:

New Hope

"Chuin?" Junjou asked again, timidly.

"What?" Chuin asked back, coolly, his cold facade didn't even flicker.

"You're acting strange." Junjou accused.

"I am acting as I normally do. Do not accuse me of anything." Chuin replied coldly.

"Chuin..." Junjou whispered, hurt, "How can you kill so easily? Both of you? How can you take someone's life without a thought? How can you take a mother's most precious gift to her child and crush it without looking back?"

"You get used to it, they would have done the same to us and everyone in the village had we not fought back." Yuugiri shrugged, "Better them than us." Chuin just clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms and his knuckles turning white. He just kept walking.

"It feels like suck a cruel and heartless act. I bet most of those warriors didn't even come willingly. I bet Kutou's emperor made them come." Junjou replied sadly.

Chuin exploded, "Don't you think we know that? Don't you think we thought of that too? Every time my sword came down, I wondered if I had just condemned a child to our fate. I wondered if he had family that would mourn him, and I wondered if he had no one to remember him. I wondered if he had a wife, children. I wondered how many other lives would be crushed from a single thrust of my sword." Chuin held his sword out before him, looking at it as if it were something foreign. "So, damnit Junjou, just shut up." Junjou looked a bit shocked.

"G-" Whatever Junjou was about to say was lost as a shrill scream reached their ears. It came from within the village.

"Kirei!" Aisoku's voice cried.

"Seiryuu seishi, come here now or I shall be forced to permanently silence this girl!" a male voice shouted.

"K'so! One of them got past us!" Chuin cursed.

"Kirei! He has Aisoku's sister!" Junjou cried, "I can't believe someone would do this to innocent children!"

"A cowards way out." Yuugiri snorted grimly.

"All was for nothing..." Junjou whispered, "We'll have to go with them anyway...."

"We killed for nothing." Chuin shrugged, "I may as well get used to it."

"Nani?" Junjou asked.

"I understand what he means." Yuugiri commented.

"Let's go."

~¤~

The three rushed back in the village. Kirei was being held up by her neck, she was thrashing for all she was worth, with no avail.

"G-gomen nasai, Junjou-san..." a tearful Aisoku sniffed, "I tried to hide, I really did...."

"It's alright." Junjou turned to the soldier. He was slightly taller than Chuin with shoulder-length midnight hair. He was well-built with a bronze complexion, his eyes were bronze, almost copper. "Let Kirei go, we'll come with you." Junjou sighed.

"Which one of you is the Seiryuu seishi?" the man asked.

"I am." Yuugiri stepped up, she turned her head back at her two surprised companions and winked.

"Come with me." the man commanded.

"Iie!" Kirei shouted, thrashing again. She accidentally rammed her heel into his stomach.

"Itai!" The man hissed as he released Kirei and fell over. Chuin ran over, his sword raised, and slashed at the soldier blindly. Blood splattered on the ground as the man cried out in pain. It was then Junjou calmly walked over and hit the soldier on head with the flat side of her knife, rendering the man unconscious.

"What do you think you were doing?" Junjou asked angrily.

"I..." Chuin shrugged.

"You could have killed him!" Junjou scowled and slapped him, hard. Chuin stepped back, shocked. He lightly touched the spot where she had slapped him, wincing.

"Come on, help me get him inside." Yuugiri called. Chuin walked over and helped Yuugiri lift the man and take him into Junjou's house.

"....now I have to feed three of them?" Junjou let out an exasperated sigh and followed them in.

~¤~

For the next few days, Chuin and Yuugiri worked harder than ever, trying to feed a 'family' of four while Junjou kept an eye on the boy. They had to bandage the left side of his head, Chuin's blade had caught him right across his left eye and the wound ran down his cheek. Yuugiri noticed that Junjou seemed quite taken by him. Finally, four days after they brought him in, the man awoke.

"N-nani...?" He asked, "I am.... Alive?"

"Yes." Junjou whispered softly.

"My head hurts..." The man groaned, "Doushite, demo doushite? Why am I still alive?"

"I...we saved you." Junjou replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Junjou."

"My name is Suimitsu Seijun, but please call me Chouka."

"Chouka?"

"Yes," Chouka nodded, "it is a childhood nickname my imouto gave me. Oh Seiryuu... Muzai... Junjou, how long have I been here?"

"Five days." Junjou replied.

"Kuso!" Chouka cursed, "Kutou... It's too late... Junjou-san, forgive me for my attack. That girl, Kirei, was she hurt?"

"Iie."

"Good... I guess I owe you an explanation, don't I?" Chouka asked.

"You don't owe me anything, but it would make me happy if you told." Junjou flashed him one of her soft smiles.

"My imouto, Muzai, I lost her in a flash flood six years ago, when I was fifteen, she was twelve. A few weeks ago, Kutou said they had my sister, and that they would kill her if I didn't bring them this seishi. I could not bear to loose her! Not again!" Tears welled up in Chouka's right eye, "I guess I was acting wrongly. I attacked another's sister, when it was my own I wanted saved. It is too late now. They more than likely have killed her."

"Chouka..." Junjou gave him a tight hug, "Well... I lost my brother in a small flood, the river had overflowed and he fell in, so I know a little of how you feel. I forgive you, but now you have to seek the forgiveness of the others."

"I know. My eye, what happened?" Chouka asked.

"Gomen nasai, Chuin wounded it and... I am not very good with healing. I hope it heals right." Junjou looked very apologetic.

"Come, let us go find your comrades."

~¤~

They found Yuugiri and Chuin talking by the river.

"Excuse me." Chouka's deep voice rung, Chuin and Yuugiri jumped.

"Oh, hi! I see you're feeling better!" Yuugiri smiled brightly. It was clear that Chouka quickly warmed up to her.

"Hello, yes, I am feeling much better, thank you for you kindness." Chouka nodded slightly before getting down on one knee, "Please, forgive me for attacking you all." Chuin and Yuugiri were both mildly shocked.

"Um..." Yuugiri bent down and looked Chouka in the face, "It's okay! No one was hurt so it okay, right Chuin?" Chuin merely nodded.

"See?" Yuugiri grinned broadly at Chouka, Chuin nodded slightly again.

"Anou... Arigatou gosaimasu." Chouka got up again, "I am Suimitsu Seijun, please call me Chouka."

"Chouka." Yuugiri repeated, "Pleased to meet you, Chouka! My name is Yuugiri!" Chouka snapped to attention.

"Nani? Yuugiri...?" Chouka asked, "Iie.. Never mind..."

"Yes, my name is Yuugiri." Yuugiri looked puzzled.

"Nothing, it is just Yuugiri was a popular girls name in my village until it was destroyed by a flood. There's nothing left of it now... It has become a giant tomb..." Chouka sighed.

"Chuin." Chuin said shortly, "Gomen about your eye."

"It is okay." Chouka looked at them all, "Now that Kutou has no more hold over me, I would like to join you, if I am not intruding, that is."

"Um... Sure you can!" Junjou smiled, "We would love to have you."

"Them we must leave at once. Now that Kutou knows who you are, they will follow you. They will not destroy any villages unless you are in them. It is best if we disappear. If you go with Kutou, they will summon Seiryuu and destroy the rest of this world and throw all survivors into despair." Chouka told them grimly.

"I understand." Chuin sighed, he nodded to Junjou.

"Yeah, we'll begin packing at once." Yuugiri stated.

"There's almost nothing to pack..." Junjou muttered.

_Part one of the trilogy, Tenshi no Bunkiten, Owari_


	2. Danchou Noomoi

Marukkiri Abunai Yuugi

The Perfectly Deadly Game

Level Two:

Danchou Noomoi

Heartbroken Thoughts, Heartrending Grief, Overwhelming Sorrow

Turn Five:

This story is dedicated to my otouto, Brady.   
She has breathed into me the fire that fuels   
the will to write this story. She has given me  
the will to go on. No, she is not dead. I rather  
enjoy dedicating my stories to living people,  
thank you very much.

This story is sub-dedicated to Kushi-Oniisama who   
coaxed me out of a souped-up bad mood and lets  
me (sort of, he really just can't do anything  
about it) tease him ceaselessly with  
more than evil nicknames.  
Domo arigatou gosaimasu...  
......Vasil-chan. ^_~

These dedications are shared with Hoshiko-chan.  
My beloved best friend.  
She edits and criticizes my story.  
She points out errors and gives me praise when due.  
Arigatou, from Kanashimi-sama to Hoshiko-chan.  
^_~

To Dyne, Dyre, and Dart. I'm...erm....sorry?

To Ukulele. Who's being a terribly good  
sport. Gomen, Yuugiri-kun.

To my cousin Deirdre. Jess, I'll give you  
a character next book, I promise!  
...please don't kill me.... ^_^;;;

And finally, this is dedicated to dear Mephistopheles.  
Yes, Matthew Raymond. You mean more to me  
than just a convenient punching bag. Even if I  
have trouble showing my gratitude you are a true  
friend. One of the few I have.  
The Rebellion forever!  
Operation Tenshi no Namida forever!  
You will be the king when we revive  
the Old Kingdom!  
(If ever that is)

Kashin

Trusting Too Much

They had been traveling for weeks now. Chuin and Chouka had become good friends, though Junjou and Yuugiri were only civil towards each other. The wound on Chouka face had healed, but scarred. He could still open his left eye, but only a small slit due to the tough scar tissue so he chose to keep his eye closed. They had borrowed horses from the very grateful villagers and left the village almost automatically. Junjou offered to share a horse with Chouka so that left Chuin and Yuugiri to share the other one. The gang slowly fought their way though a dense forest.

The dense trees blocked off all the light from the dawn's new sun making the trail hard to see. Chuin squinted to make sure they had not gone astray from the path. Chuin let his gaze wander of to Junjou as the horse strode steadily on. Her soft smile as she gazed at the nature all around her, her sandy hair fine as spider silk waving slightly with every step of the horse, her eyes were now a sharp blue yet still kind, like the deep blue water of the sea, sunlight glistening in the depths, her-

"Chuin! Snap out of it! Watch out!" Yuugiri screeched, a low hiss snapped Chuin to attention. The snake that blocked the path was hissing, uncoiling slowly, poising for the deadly strike, "That's just a green snake, it's not deadly but it's bite'll hurt like nothing you've felt before!" 

Chuin quickly backed his horse up as Yuugiri whispered soothing words to it in an attempt to calm it. Junjou and Chouka's horse reared before either of them could react causing Chouka and Junjou to fall off. The horse ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Junjou collapsed in a heap before the snake as Chouka scrambled to his feet. Junjou was paralyzed with fright, she found her muscles had locked in place and she found couldn't move an inch. All Junjou could do was stare into those large yellow eyes and those deadly fangs which venom dripped off of in anticipation. The snake's head swayed side to side, preparing for the deadly attack. Suddenly, it struck, everyone held their breath. Yuugiri gasped, jumping off her own horse as Chuin tried to settle it down.

"I-i'm alright," Junjou stammered, still shaken as she got up. "but Chouka..." Her breaths were ragged, as if she were about to cry.

"Oh Seiryuu . . . ." Chuin gasped. Chouka had caught the snake in mid-strike, but it now had those deadly fangs were buried deep within the flesh of Chouka's arm. Chouka drew his sword with his other arm and quickly severed the snake's head from the rest of it's body. The body writhed on the ground, with a final twitch fell still. Chouka then removed the snake's head from his arm. He smiled weakly at Junjou before collapsing. Junjou bent down next to Chouka and carefully arranged him so he was resting comfortably on the ground, tears flowing freely down her cheeks the whole while.

"Guys.... I made a tiny mistake...." Yuugiri said in a cautious voice. She chewed on her lower lip as she inspected the dead snake.

"What?" Chouka asked, aggravated and worried. He had never seen Yuugiri so worried in the time he had known her. He bent down next to Junjou and tried to calm her down.

"That wasn't a green snake, it was another kind, a deadly snake. See," She pointed at the eyes of the snake, "the eyes are glassy yellow and have patches of lighter green, like marble. It's a jade snake, I think. My dog, Ikkakujuu, was bitten by one once, he was dead within ten minutes. Ikka was a small dog, so Chouka... I give him a hour, if he's lucky."

"Chouka... Chouka..." Junjou looked up at Chuin. Chuin turned his attention away from Yuugiri to Junjou, "That could have been me... He protected me..."

"Ju-" He stopped as he heard a horse whinny. They both turned to see Yuugiri mounted on the remaining horse.

"I'm going to get help! You two, don't move him! If he moves, his blood will pump faster and the venom will spread faster! Hiyah!" With that, Yuugiri galloped off down the road.

"Chouka..."

~¤~

Yuugiri rode a bit down the road before running into a band of travelers, or so it seemed. There were eight people traveling with six horses. There was a man with long black hair, though it could just be a slightly muscular woman, Yuugiri couldn't tell. There was a woman with a long purple braid atop another horse, though this one could be a man with a slightly feminine build. The next horse was occupied by a teenager and an older man. The older man seemed to be the oldest of the group and the boy the youngest. After that was a man with powder-blue locks, he was dressed in traditional clothing of a monk. His face.... Yuugiri thought his face was rather odd. Then there was a male with blazing red hair, the one thing that stuck out about him were his fangs, two cute little sharp teeth. The last horse was occupied by a man with sea water green hair and a young girl. Yuugiri pulled her horse to a stop.

"Hey, anyone know where the nearest doctor is?" Yuugiri called. The travelers stopped as the oldest-looking man snapped to attention.

"I am a doctor," he said.

"Why do you need a doctor, no da?" asked the monk.

'No....da....? This guy is really starting to worry me,' Yuugiri thought as she lifted an eyebrow up slightly.

"My....friend. We had a little accident up the road, the idiot used his own body to shield Junjou, another friend of mine. He just happened to be lucky enough to catch the snake's fangs with his arm. He'll die if we don't get him help soon," Yuugiri relayed the information calmly.  
(Sarcasm)

"Lead the way," the doctor ordered.

~¤~

"Yuugiri," Chuin nodded just the slightest bit, "You work fast."

" 'course I do." Yuugiri grinned. She nodded over her shoulder, "Gotcha a doctor, Chouka." Junjou shook her head a bit, looking down at Chouka's face. She absently stroked one of his cheeks.

"He's not conscious," She wiped away another tear, "He's still alive, but just so."

"Cheer up, Chouka'll be fine!" Yuugiri grinned as she walked over and bent down next to Junjou. She then leaned over and whispered in Junjou's ear, "Sooo.... When's the engagement and am I invited?"

"Nani?" Junjou asked, turning to look at Yuugiri with a expression of surprise as the words registered.

"It's obvious that you're heads over heels with him," Yuugiri replied in the same undertone as she winked at Junjou. Junjou's expression turned from mild surprise to extreme shock.

"Is it really that obvious?" Junjou whispered in a voice only Yuugiri could hear. 

Yuugiri nodded, "Uh-huh," Yuugiri took Junjou's arm and gently lead her away, "Come on, leave the men to get the work done and we'll go have some girl talk."

"Girl....talk....?" Junjou asked, tears subsiding.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," With that, Yuugiri lead Junjou in to the woods.

"Sly," Chuin commented, looking in the direction Yuugiri had taken Junjou.

"I'll get to work." the doctor interrupted as he bent down next to Chouka. A green glow surrounded Chouka's body for a brief moment before vanishing. The doctor became visibly exhausted as Chouka's eyes fluttered open. Chouka looked around for a bit before letting his left eye shut comfortably.

"What..?" He asked as he sat up.

"Contact your next of kin." Chuin replied, suppressing a smirk. Seeing the look on Chouka's face the corners of his mouth twitched just the slightest bit.

"Why?"

"Junjou is going to kill you. I can almost hear her. 'Where do you go off pulling a crazy stunt like that?! You could have died!'." Everyone except Chouka chuckled or snickered.

"Where is she?" Chouka asked. He let the man with the blue-green hair haul him to his feet.

"She went into the forest with the other girl, no da." the monk replied promptly, smiling as always. Chouka looked at him oddly, lifting one eyebrow before shrugging.

"Thank you..." Chouka nodded slightly as he left after them.

"Why do they all do that, no da?" the monk asked, he continued at his friend's puzzled expressions, "That girl looked at me like I was crazy too, no da."

"Well... You are a little strange to people who don't know you." The girl with short brown hair giggled. The others with her laughed as well. Chuin leaned against a tree, watching them, envying them.

"Daaaaa...." the monk sighed, his face falling.

~¤~

"Hey, Junjou!" Yuugiri exclaimed in an excited whisper, clasping both hands of the other girl in her own.

"Yes?" Junjou asked, looking back in the direction from which they came.

"Let's make you all pretty for when Chouka wakes up!" Yuugiri grinned. She began dragging the other girl towards the center of the woods.

"W-what....? Where are we going...?" Junjou asked as she was helplessly taken away, at the mercy of Yuugiri. Junjou's question was answered for her, they soon entered a clearing with a stream that led into a small spring. The lace's surface was smooth like a mirror, shimmering from the sunlight pouring into the small clearing. Birds glided overhead, wings flashing with brilliant colors. Junjou's breath was taken away by it's beauty. "How did you know this was here?" she asked when she could talk again.

Yuugiri tapped her ear, "I heard the running water," Yuugiri pushed Junjou to the bank, "First we'll get you all washed up and then...." Yuugiri proceeded to explain in agonizing detail exactly how every single hair on Junjou's head would be combed, washed, and combed again.

~¤~

Chouka quickly found himself lost in the labyrinth of darkness, he found himself close to cursing as yet another branch scraped his arm. He still wasn't quite used being unable to see the most of his left side. He sighed heavily and continued stumbled along. Then he heard something, something other than the song of birds. Voices, voices of humans, females actually.

'There,' Chouka thought, proceeding to follow the voices.

~¤~

Chouka was only a few feet from the girls when he realized that neither of the girls were fully dressed. Blushing, Chouka was about to turn around when something caught his eye. A mark on Yuugiri's shoulder. Chouka recalled the conversation he had with Chuin the first night they camped in the forest.

~¤~

"Chouka?" Chuin asked in a groggy voice as he sat up. Chouka was still awake, sitting by the dying embers of a once-blazing campfire.

"...I cannot seem to stop thinking about her."

"Who?" Chuin asked, sitting up.

"Muzai, my imouto."

"You were very close to her," Chuin replied, it was more a statement as to a question.

"Yes. I was very close to her. The thing I remember most clearly was her birthmark. It was a wolf while mine was more like a fox. Our birthmarks were both on our shoulders. Mine on the left and her on the right. We even donned alike nicknames. Chouka and Yuugiri. Morning mist and evening mist. It was rather pointless though, our names were already Muzai and Seijun. They both meant innocence. I don't feel very innocent anymore, so I go by Chouka."

"That's why you acted so to Yuugiri," Chouka mused, "Yuugiri remembers nothing. She may be from your village."

"Yes... Though we were not the only ones donning nicknames. There were at least five other Yuugiris'' in our village. She must be another survivor. I miss Muzai so much, my innocent little imouto. She had been alive all these years, yet fate did not find it fit for us to reunite. I cannot bear to imagine what her life must have been like, brimming with hardship. I regret most not being able to be there. To protect her, to carry her, to help her, like a brother is supposed to," Chouka closed his eyes, as if in pain. A few stray tears flowed down his face, "Muzai..."

"I know how you feel..." Chuin murmured in a barely audible voice, "If I lost Junjou..." He let his sentence hang, "Sleep, Chouka." Chuin beckoned Chouka.

"Very well."

~¤~

Chouka looked at the mark on Yuugiri's shoulder with unbelieving eyes. Her birthmark was clearly in sight, a wolf.

"Imouto..."

Chouka mind was racing, he couldn't wait to tell her! He would help her remember the childhood joys and sorrows they had shared, he would help her remember! .....The next sentence his ears caught stopped him in his tracks.

"........I'm happy I can't remember anything," Yuugiri sighed as she finished combing one side of Junjou's hair.

"Why?" Junjou asked.

"Because, I have no family to tie me down, no weakness for the enemy to grasp. Nothing for cowards to blackmail me with," Yuugiri tugged the comb free from a particularly stubborn knot.

"I don't understand," Junjou replied, tugging on a lock of her hair. "What are you doing to my hair?"

"Look, let me explain it this way. What would you do if someone caught Chuin and said if you didn't do something they would kill him?" Yuugiri asked, ignoring Junjou's question about her hair. Yuugiri stopped her combing and turned so Junjou was facing her.

"I.... I would follow his orders. I couldn't bear to lose Chuin," Junjou whispered. Yuugiri re-placed the comb into her pouch where she had gotten it. She placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Junjou.

"Exactly. Now, with me, I don't have anyone like that. You don't have to worry though, Junjou. I'm sorry if I scared you. Chuin is a good fighter and so are you. You'll both be fine," Out of the corner of Yuugiri's eye caught something moving behind them, "Who's there?" Yuugiri demanded.

"....just me. My deepest of apologies. I did not mean to intrude. Please inform me when you are decent," A slightly muffled voice called, as if spoken through a cloth. The voice was slightly shaky as well, Yuugiri guessed it was embarrassment, but in truth, Chouka was fighting back tears he was too stubborn to release.

"C-chouka!" Junjou cried, alarmed and blushing. The next things Chouka heard was the frantic scrambling for clothes and muffled curses from Yuugiri. After that, two dripping wet girls emerged from the underbrush.

"Let's get going, shall we Chouka?" Yuugiri said, giving Chouka a push towards the path that lead back to the others.

~¤~

The three returned to the others and earned a less than warm welcome. 

"What took you so long?" Chuin asked as he cocked an eyebrow up, the man with sea blue hair and the man with fangs exchanged a glance. Yuugiri was the first to realized what they were thinking.

"You're all hentai bakas!" Yuugiri snapped. That set off a chain reaction. Junjou blushed and Chouka stumbled backwards. The girl with long violet hair burst out laughing and the man with long black hair chuckled. The young teen blushed at what his ears were hearing and the girl with her hair in buns scowled at the man with the sea blue hair.

"....well... I thank you all for saving the life of my companion. My name is Junjou," Junjou bowed slightly, throwing back her damp hair.

"Chuin," Chuin stated shortly with a curt nod. He had his arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

"I am Suimitsu Seijun, but I am more commonly referred to as Chouka," Chouka offered politely, bending into a deep bow.

"My name's Yuugiri. Pleased to meet all of you," Yuugiri flashed one of her joyful grins.

"I'm Yuuki Miaka!" The girl with the buns, or Miaka chirped.

"Boku wa Chiriko," The young teen with the flute smiled kindly to Chuin and his friends. At this, Yuugiri and Chouka promptly stepped back in shock.

"Suzaku shichi seishi?!?" They gasped together.

"Hai, no da!" The monk chirped, "Watashi wa Chichiri, no da!"

"Tamahome."

"Hotohori, most beautiful man in Konan."

"Nuriko, second to most beautiful man in Konan."

"Tasuki, the leader of the bandits of Mt. Reikaku."

"Mitsukake."

"I'm the Suzaku no Miko," Miaka proclaimed.

"...one moment please..." Yuugiri grabbed Chuin and Junjou by their collars and dragged them out of earshot of the seishi. Chouka joined them moments later.

"What?" Junjou asked.

"....they're Suzaku seishi, baka!" Yuugiri hissed.

"So?"

"Do the math we have Seiryuu seishi Tomo with us! They are, in essence, born enemies!" Yuugiri cried.

"...so keep quiet," Chuin replied, already walking back to the seishi.

"Huh?" Yuugiri asked, standing up.

"I'm not on Seiryuu's side. Not on Suzaku's side either." Chuin replied as if it explained everything.

"Wait a minute! You can't just stroll over-" Yuugiri began, but Junjou silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder and calling out to Chuin.

"I trust you, Chuin," Chuin halted in his tracks, hesitated for a moment, then kept walking without so much as to even saying a word.

Turn Six:

Kaerichuu

Act of Betrayal

Chouka and Chuin walked beside the Suzaku seishi letting Junjou and Yuugiri ride the remaining horse. Little conversation passed between the two groups, the tension in the air was so thick Hotohori felt as if he could slice it with his sword.

"So, where are you all headed?" Yuugiri asked at last. Everyone seemed to jump at this opportunity to make some sort of conversation instead of letting that awkward silence hang.

"Back to Konan, to summon Suzaku," Miaka piped.

"..." Chuin dropped into deep thought at Miaka's simple phrase. His companions seemed to realize this.

"Oh, yeah, you have all of your seishi, don't you?" Junjou asked, counting the seishi.

"Yes," Chiriko said, smiling. Chuin could tell it was a forced smile, though he didn't know why it was so.

The gang reached Konan just as dusk arrived. Hotohori, being his generous self, let Chuin and company stay in his palace. Junjou, blushing, stammering, and being over ally being embarrassed, thanked Hotohori over and over again. That night, they were all lulled into sleep by the sweet melody of the flute.

~¤~

Chouka woke up late the next day, exhausted from the previous day's activities. He sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up in his bed, clasping both hands on his knee and then resting his chin on that. His thoughts were so confused and jumbled now. He has always thought he was in love with Yuugiri.....now he knew what he felt for her. He felt strong love for her, as he protector, her brother. The same bond he had always shared with her. But then....

"Chouka?" A soft voice asked. Chouka jumped a bit before turning to the voice.

"Ah, Junjou. Come in," Chouka sighed in relief, "Sorry, you just startled me a bit."

"I-i just came in to bring you your breakfast...." Junjou trailed off, turning her head away, blushing. It was then Chouka realized he didn't have a shirt on. He had also taken off his belt allowing his pants slide down just enough to show the flesh of his hips. Junjou quickly placed the tray of food she had been carrying on the table near his bed and hurried of. By then it was too late though, the damage had been done. Chouka buried his face in his hands and moaned.

~¤~

"Junjou?" Chuin asked, surprised as she rushed past him, face as red as an apple. She turned around to face him quickly.

"Ch-ch-chouka didn't have his shirt on!" she cried, then spun around and continued down the hall. Chuin shook his head and chuckled after she left.

~¤~

Hotohori asked his general to repeat the information with disbelief.

"Yes sir, four suspicious looking characters have been wandering around the Konan borders. They were dressed in black robes and were said to have red eyes," the soldier repeated. 

"Like blood!" one of the scouts cried.

"No, like fire!" another person declared in a frightened whisper.

"No, no, no! They were like coals!" 

"And their hair was like midnight!"

"No, they were the color of fear!"

"How can fear have a color? Black like evil I say!"

"If fear doesn't have a color, how can evil? Black like fear!"

"Please, do not fight. This is not a issue that needs to be argued over," Hotohori said in a soothing, but commanding voice. It was at this time Junjou stumbled in.

"H-heika-sama! I'm sorry if I bothered your meeting!" Junjou smacked her forehead, halting abruptly.

"Ah, Junjou, just in time," Hotohori smiled kindly at Junjou who's head snapped up to face him.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Would you please go get Yuugiri and Chouka? An unexpected situation has surfaced."

"I'll get Yuugiri," a masculine voice called from behind Junjou, she turned to see Chuin waltz in, grinning wickedly.

"C-chuin!" she stammered. Her hands flew to her hips in a disapproving manner. Chuin just smirked devilishly at her. Junjou was suddenly reminded of their childhood.

"Very well, Junjou, will you please get Chouka?" Hotohori requested.

"....." Junjou realized she couldn't get out of it quickly enough, she turned to scowl at Chuin and give him one of her best 'you're going to get it later' glares before turning back to Hotohori, "Of course, Hotohori-sama."

"Thank you. Nuriko?" Hotohori called, Nuriko promptly appeared behind him. Junjou's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Nuriko was fully clad in a very fancy dress.

"Nuriko, second to most beautiful man in Konan." She quoted in her head, '.....Nuriko is a cross dresser?!?' Her mind could not help but add, 'A really good one at that....'

"Nani, Hotohori-sama?" He asked sweetly, inching towards the emperor.

"Please gather then seishi," Hotohori replied without turning to face him.

"Oh... Alright," Nuriko spun around and left.

~¤~

Junjou muttered curses to Chuin all the way to Chouka's room. 

"He does these things to torment me, I know it! It has got to be a conspiracy...." Junjou grumbled as she reached Chouka's door. She rapped on the door gently. "Chouka? Are you decent?"

"...aiya!" came the startled cry, slightly muffled. Chouka jolted out of his thoughts, he hadn't gotten around to dressing yet. He hadn't even moved from his position on the bed for that matter. How was he supposed to respond? 'No, Junjou, sorry! I spent the last ten or so minutes thinking about you so I did not get a chance to dress.' The phrase sounded worse in his head. "H-hold on, Junjou! And do not come in!" Chouka grabbed his shirt from his bedside and jammed it over his head. He jumped out of bed, pulled up his pants, grabbed his belt from the table, fastened it, ran to the door, yanked it open, bolted out, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Anou..... Hello, Chouka," Junjou greeted, eyeing Chouka from top to bottom.

"Good morning, Junjou....." Chouka struggled for something to say to her, "Would you like to go for a walk?" Chouka offered, not being able to think of anything else to say. As this request, Junjou looked at him oddly, as if startled.

"Anou..... Why not?" She flashed him a soft smile and looked around. "Where to?"

"How about the lake?" Chouka asked, pointing to the lake by the gardens. Junjou's smile widened as she nodded.

"That would be lovely." Her task forgotten, she reached for Chouka's hand and grasped it, heading towards the sparkling lake.

~¤~

Four hooded figures watched Chuin jab his thumb in the vague direction of Hotohori's throne room, telling Yuugiri there was a meeting. They had also watched a very flustered Chouka invite Junjou for a walk.

"Do you think we've found them?"

"Indeed, one of them must be who we seek."

"Speak in simple terms fer our bro here, won't ya?"

"I apologize-.... Ahem, I mean I am sorry."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"I do what I must." 

A growl. "Watch it."

"Excuse me, boys, but which one?"

"What do you think of that one girl?"

"Which one?! There are two ya know!"

"....the blue-eyed one."

"Oh.... I don't know... She's a bit too timid to be a seishi, don't you think?"

"She didn't look to timid when she threatened the amber-eyed boy."

"The one with long black hair?"

"Black-silver, actually."

"Whatever."

"....."

"Hey, what 'bout him? Ya think he's the one?"

"I dunno.... He looks like a girl..."

"Better than being a girl."

"Watch it!"

"Sorry. Heh...."

"I won't cook you dinner tonight!"

"Ack! Gomen, gomen!"

"What about that boy that left with our blue-eyed girl?"

"....he's too much of a wimp to be a seishi."

"Not one to talk."

"....che."

"He's gotta point, ya know."

"Shut up!"

"I can't stand you three!"

"Too bad, yer stuck with us."

"....."

"So, what about the other girl then?"

"Her? Hmmm, maybe. She seems bold enough, and a potential threat to Suzaku."

"Her then?"

"Yeah, we have our target."

"But she's too pretty to kill...."

"Do not let a pretty face cloud our main objective."

"Yes sir."

"Come on, we have to go get ready. I don't think the other three'll let us complete our mission without a proper fight."

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!"

"Killing is never 'fun'."

"Better them then us. You got us the mission anyway."

"Yeah. Theiving is okay, but slaughter?"

"This is for the good of Konan!"

"Then why don't we kidnap the Seiryuu no Miko instead?"

"...it's too late. She's right. It's them or us now."

"Let us try to make this painless for her. She didn't ask to be a seishi."

"Quick and clean, right?"

"...awww, too bad. No fun."

"Shut up!"

"This ain't gonna be no cake walk."

"It's never easy."

"I wish we could go back..."

"It is no use wishing for things that cannot possibly happen."

"I know.... I just can't help it..."

"It s'ok, Little One, ya don't have ta come, ya know."

"I have to. What if something happens to one of you?"

"Then you'll be able to finish the mission."

"...."

"Let's go."

"Hai."

"' 'kay."

"....che."

~¤~

Chouka and Junjou found themselves seated on the grassy bank of the lake.

"Junjou?" Chouka asked. Junjou turned her head to look at him, giving him a glance that told him that he had her full attention. "For..." Chouka trailed off. He took a deep breath and tried starting again. "For a while now.... I have admired someone... Iie... I've been in love with someone.... Only.... I'm not sure if I should tell, or how to tell them for that matter."

"Why are you asking me, Chouka? I'm not to good at this advising thing...." Junjou mumbled, she could not help but envy who ever Chouka was so taken to.

"Because..... Because, Junjou..... That someone is you," Chouka whispered. Junjou froze, not daring to believe her ears. Chouka was in love with her.... Junjou, trying to hide her shock, remained silent. Chouka soon grew worried that she did not take to well to the idea of him being in love with her. "....it is all right if you do not feel the same way," he murmured. This brought Junjou back to the present.

"Chouka...." Junjou could not help giving Chouka a soft smile. "I have loved you since the day I first set eyes on you."

~¤~

"Where are they?" Yuugiri asked. Chuin shrugged, they had been waiting for Chouka and Junjou for a long while now.

"Will someone please go look for them? We cannot spare much more time waiting for them," Hotohori half begged. As Nuriko wondered if he would be better off fulfilling Hotohori's wishes or being next to him Chuin spoke up.

"I'll go."

"Me too, no da!" Chichiri piped. "It'll be easier to find them if the two of us split up, no da!"

"Very well, thank you," Hotohori smiled. Nuriko, happy the choice had been made for him, focused on some way to impress Hotohori.

~¤~

After splitting up with the monk, Chuin decided to look in Chouka's room when he heard Chouka's voice murmur something. Chuin altered his route to meet it. Chuin found them seated on the lakeside, talking. He was just about to call out to them when Junjou suddenly proclaimed, "Chouka.... I have loved you since the day I first set eyes on you." Chuin stared at them in shock. Chouka's timid expression grew relieved.

"May I.....have a kiss then?" Chouka asked. Junjou blushed and nodded shyly. She leaned forward and- Chuin spun around, he couldn't watch anymore. He walked away, trying to act normal. Though one thing had changed drastically, it was the sparkle in his eyes. They had lost every bit of warmth they had regained since that fateful battle in his adopted home town.

~¤~

Four familiar figures watched Chichiri and Chuin depart.

"It will be difficult to assassinate Tomo if she is surrounded by Suzaku seishi who believe her to be a friend."

"When'll we be able to finish the mission then?"

"...how about when she heads off ta bed?"

"Bed?"

"Yes, I see. No one in the right of mind would follow such a female to her bedroom lest they wish to receive a flying lesson."

"I knew it!"

"Nani?"

"I knew you had a sense of humor somewhere in there!"

"...."

"Peoples, let's get focused, kay?"

"Sure, so when she heads off to bed, right?"

"Hai!"

"Yep."

"....che."

~¤~

"Did you find them, no da?" Chichiri asked when he ran into Chuin near where the others were waiting. Chuin shook his head. "I didn't either, no da. Hotohori-sama isn't going to be too happy, da...."

They both entered after a short pause and the waiting resumed. Chouka and Junjou came in not two minutes later than Chuin and Chichiri. They were out of breath and giggling like small children.

"Sorry, Hotohori-sama! I forgot to tell Chouka... See.... We went for a walk and..." Junjou trailed off, blushing. At this, Nuriko and Miaka broke into a squeal.

"Let me guess, you're our new resident couple aren't you?" Miaka asked. Chouka clasped Junjou's hand in his and nodded. "Sugoi!"

Nuriko walked over and gave Tamahome a soft nudge, "Looks like you and Miaka are out of the spot light!" Nuriko laughed. Tamahome just frowned at him. Hotohori sighed loudly, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Please, people?" He asked as politely as he could muster, "Now, back to business.... I'm afraid to report we have a small problem on our hands."

"Well? Spill, Hotohori," Miaka chirped.

"Erm... Spill what?"

"The story, of course."

"Oh, yes, of course," Hotohori smiled at Miaka before going back into his 'commanding emperor' mood, "It is this group of people. They are known as the Huo-yen-laun clan. The fire-eyed wolves.They are master thieves as well as seasoned assassins. Different countries have hired them for their own uses over the years, Konan not included. They have been around for twenty or so years, but people stopped hearing about them after a while.We had thought they were gone for good but.... My scouts have spotted them near Konan borders. It caused quite an uproar."  
(Huo-yen-laun: I know I spelled it wrong, get off my case! You get the point, don't you?)

"Why do you need us?" Mitsukake asked. A few other seishi nodded in agreement. Chuin and his gang didn't quite know why they were there in the first place, they weren't seishi.

"The Huo-yen have always been known to favor a certain country, a certain god. I now have reason to fear they favor Seiryuu. Certainly with their vile ways they cannot be followers of Suzaku. It is also rumored that the youngest of the Huo-yen is a seer with amazing physic powers" Hotohori sighed heavily as he finished.

"Like Chichiri?" Miaka asked.

"Iie, no da," Chichiri shook his head, his tone dark and serious, "This one's power is beyond mine, no da. Far, far beyond mine."

"Nani? Stronger than Chichiri?!" Tasuki asked, "No way!"

"This seer has been known to have the ability to cave in a building by just batting an eyelash, no da," Chichiri remarked grimly.

"....whatever. Wake me up when there's a battle, alright?" Yuugiri waved her hand. "G'nite ya'll."

"That girl...." Hotohori sighed, "I wish I could be as laid back as she..."

~¤~

"You ready?"

"...I am..."

"Our brain got ya the calcs, right?"

"Please do not insult me. Of course I reported the calculations. And I am not just a 'brain'."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Good luck, Little One."

"...thank you..."

~¤~

"Chuin?" Chouka asked, stopping the man just as he was about to leave. The other seishi had already left to prepare for this Huo-yen clan.

"Nani?" Chuin asked in a strange, hollow, almost unearthly voice. He turned to Chouka, eyes burning with dangerous fury. Chouka saw the angry glint in his dear friend's eyes and took a startled step back.

"Is something wrong?" Chouka asked cautiously. He could feel that he was treading on treacherous waters. Blue aura suddenly erupted around Chuin.

"Kisama! You dare ask me what is wrong?! Yes something is wrong! You took Junjou from me!" Chuin took calm steps towards Chouka. Unnervingly calm steps. When he was within an arm's length from Chouka, he lashed forward and shoved Chouka into a pillar. The beak of a Suzaku carving tore at Chouka's right arm, breaking the skin, "Give her back to me!" Another shove. "Why did you have to come and ruin everything?!" Shove. "I love Junjou!" Shove. "She was with me all those years and Seiryuu strike me down if I should lose her to you!" Chuin drew his fist back and- Found he couldn't move it.

"Oi, you stop that," Nuriko ordered. Chuin turned to face Nuriko, looking shocked. He quickly pulled his arm from his grip.

"H-how long have you all been there?" Chuin asked.

"Eh.... Right 'bout after 'kisama'," Tasuki replied. All of the Suzaku seishi were gathered around the two.

"Chichiri-san said he sensed Seiryuu seishi," Chiriko whispered, his voice fearful.

"Blue aura, Chuin-kun, no da?" Chichiri's voice was grim.

"I thought we could trust you...." Hotohori said with a heavy, almost sad sigh, "Again, I was wrong." It was now Chouka's turn to be upset.

"Chuin no baka! You gave yourself away! All over a girl! Junjou is very dear to me, to all of us, but it is not worth all of this! Had I known you had feelings for her I would not have neared her!" As Chouka said this a shrill scream pierced the night. "Yuugiri-chan!" Chouka cried. Chouka began to rush towards her room only to be stopped by Nuriko. "Iie! Let me go! Yuugiri-chan is in trouble!" The other seishi went to aid Nuriko when-

"Nakago!" Chichiri hissed as Nakago slipped out of the shadows. Nakago grinned in his evil way.

"I would love to kill you all right now, but it is not you I am here for...." He turn to Chuin and beckoned him, "Come, Tomo."

".....hai, Nakago-sama."

Turn Seven:

Angunahitobito  
Dark Souls

"We are such idiots!" One of the strangers cried.

"Speak for yourself. I would like to think that I am rather intelligent," a second stranger scoffed.

"He means that we almost killed a perfectly innocent person, baka," the third stranger said to the second.

"Not to mention we let Tomo get away," the first muttered.

"Anou..." Nuriko began, "Not to interrupt, demo.... Who are you?"

"Tien-laun."

"Rheh-laun."

"Tai-laun."

"Mei-laun. We are more commonly known as the Huo-yen-laun clan."

"NANI?!" The seishi chorused.

"You are but children! The Huo-yen legends date as far back as twenty years!" Hotohori cried.

"...we know," Mei chirped, "We are special."

~¤~

"Why did you not join us in the first place, Chuin isn't it? You would have made our lives much easier," Nakago asked casually. 

Chuin did not reply, instead he said, "Please, Nakago-sama. Call me Tomo."

~¤~

"Let us start.... Why are you here in the first place?" Hotohori asked. Everyone was seat

"I had a vision," Mei piped, "I saw a dark Seiryuu Seishi creeping in your midst. This Seiryuu Seishi was supposed to close the circle and allow them to summon Seiryuu. We tried to help you fight your fate....but....it seems in doing so we have only aided it."

"Fate is the most worthy of adversaries," Rheh commented. He paused, as if he wanted to add something to it but shrugged and turned back to his scrolls.

"....demo...." Junjou murmured, near tears, "Chuin.... Chuin is.....was......not evil...... Never...."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but he didn't seem too ritious when he left with Nakago," Tai grumbled. Mei stalked over to him and gave him a good swat on the back of his head.

"You promised to be nice today!" Mei scolded.

"But we are being nice! At least you can tell us apart today!" Tien grinned. Mei had to admit that her brother was right. Usually the three, being triplets, liked to flaunt their identities. Meaning they always confused Mei to no end on who was who. Today though, the three boys had been good and done their hair different. Tien had shoulder length black hair with his bangs clipped back. Tai had shoulder length black hair bound lightly at the nape of his neck. Rheh had the same length of hair as the other two except his was braided. All three had crimson-black eyes. Mei looked little to nothing like her brothers. She had waist length ebony hair tied in two ponytails on either side of her head. Instead of crimson-black eyes hers were a soft brown-red in hue.

"What do we do now?" Chouka asked.

"Actually, the more correct question to ask is what can we do now?" Rheh asked.

"It's obvious! We have to rescue Chuin!" Junjou cried.

"Actually, that would be more like abducting him seeing he left of his own will," Rheh corrected. This comment caused Mei to smack him on the back of the head, hard.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you have any intelligence in that brain of yours," Mei sighed. 

Tai grinned and in his best 'Rheh' voice declared, "Of intellect, I have plenty. 'tis sympathy that I lack." Everyone but Rheh laughed, chuckled, smiled, or giggled.

"This does not amuse me," Rheh growled, slightly aggravated. Slightly.

"Now, back to our previous subject, perhaps we should send someone to coax him back. We should send someone close to him, or Mei," Tien began when Mei cut in.

"Why me?"

"Physic powers, duh," Tai snorted. Mei made a small 'oh' sound and sank back into the corner she had been standing in.

"I will go," Chouka remarked as he stepped up.

"Forgive me, Chouka-san," Chiriko cut in, "But after what we witnessed in the corridor, I would not assume you are the ideal person to send."

"Please, let me go, I am expendable. It matters little if I die, but I must make amends with my friend," Chouka looked so pitiful begging like that, that finally the seishi grudgingly agreed to send him, "Not to mention I am a former Kutou general. It would be easier to walk around freely."

Junjou rushed to Chouka's side.

"Before you go, will you at least let me fix your arm?" She begged. Chouka nodded and let her take him by his right arm and lead him away. After they had gone Tai grinned wryly and commented.

"Gotta feeling we're gonna be fightin' fate again soon." 

At this, Rheh nodded, "Indeed. I wonder who shall prevail?"

"Fate....." Mei began. She paused before continuing, "Fate dislikes loosing."

~¤~

Yuugiri sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, "W-wha...?" she asked. The soothing voice of Mitsukake greeted her.

"Ah, it is nice to see you have finally returned to the living," Mitsukake commented offhandedly. Yuugiri saw he was smiling at her when her vision cleared.

"What happened?" Yuugiri asked, sitting up. She moaned and clutched her head as a wave of nausea hit her. Mitsukake took her by the shoulders gently but firmly and lowered her back into a lying position.

"Don't push yourself. You were hit with a poisoned dart, rather nasty one at that. I've removed the poison from your bloodstream, but you'll still feel sick for a while," Mitsukake replied with his usual almost-cheerful yet serious air. Yuugiri made a sound that sounded a bit like 'oh' before letting out a yawn, "Rest, Yuugiri, your body needs it," Mitsukake commanded. Yuugiri nodded, needing little persuasion, and let sleep claim her.

~¤~

"What was that about being a general?" Junjou asked Chouka as they continued down the corridor, footsteps echoing loudly. He took his wounded arm and pulled away what little cloth covered it. Junjou gasped, her free hand rose to her mouth. She let out a startled gasp. Just above his wound was a tattoo the shape of Seiryuu in a circular pattern, "The mark of a high general of the imperial army...." Junjou breathed. "From what I've heard, that's one of the highest honors!"

"A mark I paid for in blood."

~¤~

A young Yuugiri stood before a teenage Chouka. Her dark hair whipped around her in the roaring winds of the storm. Tears flowed down her face, mingling with the rain. Her hands were on her hips in an angry fashion.

"Suimitsu Seijun!" she accused, "You're leaving me alone again, aren't you?!" Her eyes narrowed with anger.

"It's for your good, Muzai! If I'm in the army, you'll be safe! You'll get to live in the city, away from all of this!" Seijun gestured to the wilderness around them.

"No!" Muzai cried, weeping more now, "You have it all wrong! If you join the army, they'll make you go kill innocent people! You'll kill and kill and lose yourself into the bloodshed! And then someone will come along and take you away from me forever!" She took her hands from her hips and made them into fists before her. She shook them angrily, "I hate you, Seijun! You're so dense! You can't see anything but what you want to! You're blind the the reality of Kutou! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" With that Muzai turned around and ran into the forest.

"Muzai! Stop!" Seijun cried, Muzai's words still burning in his mind. He stood in shock for a few moments before reality hit him harder than ever before in his life. Harder than the reality of their parent's death. Harder than the realization that he and his sister were all alone in the world. He came to realize the direction Muzai had so blindly run in her fury and grief. She was headed towards the river. He ran forward, through the trees after her, praying fervently to Seiryuu for her safety. Just as he neared the brush that hid the river from his view a shrill scream pierced through the storm. 

A scream that was cut off moments later.

"MUZAI~!!!!"

~¤~

"Huh?" Junjou asked, giving Chouka a worried look.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But this mark shall grant me unquestioned access to even the most secure places of Kutou's palace," Chouka replied. Junjou nodded, only half-convinced.

~¤~

"Chouka, you are sure, no da?" Chichiri asked, "It is not to late to turn back, no da." Chouka shook his head.

"I have to do this. For Chuin's sake, for Junjou's sake, but most of all mine. I do not think I could bear to live with myself if I do not set things right between us," Chouka said solemnly. Proclaiming the truth that rested in the depths of his heart that he, before he had heard himself utter it, had not known even existed.

"Okay, no da. You have an hour to get Chuin and report to the roof of the emperor's throne room where I have set up a teleportation gate. It will activate in an hour, no da, and close ten minutes after opening. Got it, no da?" Chouka nodded.

He walked over and stood in the center of the room, "I am ready." Chichiri took his kasa gave it to Chouka. Chouka was about to duck into it when he paused. He took a note from his pocket and gave it to Chichiri.

"What's this, no da?" Chichiri asked as he took the note from Chouka.

"Something.....for Yuugiri. Incase I do not return..... But do not give it to her unless she asks for it," Chouka replied. Chichiri carefully placed the folded note in the folds of his kesa.

"I'll give it to her, no da. If you do not return that is, no da," Chichiri told Chouka solemnly with a small nod of understanding. "Ja ne, I hope, no da?" Chichiri asked as Chouka got ready to teleport out.

"Until next we meet."

~¤~

Chouka slipped silently into the main building of the palace. Even though he could pass freely, he thought it was best if he was seen as little as possible. As he was about to go search for Chuin he overheard a scout talking to a soldier.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Where is Tomo-sama's room?"

"Down the hall, third door on Seiryuu's side, why?"

"I'm to report there tomorrow."

"Good luck kid, you're gonna need it. From what I hear he's as heartless as Nakago."

".......thank you."

'Thank you' Chouka thought, for now he knew where Chuin's room was. Down this hall, third door, Seiryuu's side. Seiryuu being east, east being left. Chouka quickly walked down the hall counting the doors. '....two......three.' Chouka rapped on the door as he stopped.

"Come in," came Chuin's voice with a cold edge that Chouka had never heard in his friend before. Chouka flinched, knowing he had caused it. He opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him. The room was rather dark, Chouka squinted to see better as his eyes adjusted. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back," Chouka replied.

"Who ever said I wanted to go back?" Chuin asked rhetorically. "I must serve my god, Seiryuu. I must serve the great shogun, Nakago-sama. I must serve the Seiryuu no Miko, Yui-sama. Why would I choose to go back with a traitor like you?"

"...for Junjou..." Chouka whispered quietly, knowing his was treading on thin ice. He took a startled step back when Chuin roared with laughter.

"For Junjou?! For Junjou, he says!" Chuin's laughter ceased as he glared at Chouka with great fury burning in his eyes, "How dare you say that when you were the one who stole her away from me."

"I never meant to do that!" Chouka replied, raising his voice, "I did not know! And, I am sorry, Chuin, but I cannot help who I love!' Chuin didn't answer. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Chuin looked up at Chouka.

"You were once a man I dared to call a friend... So I will spare you. If you can outrun my guards that is. I'll give you a five second head start. One..." Chuin held up on finger.

"Chuin!" Chouka cried.

"Two..."

"Chuin, please!" Chouka begged, glancing at the door.

"Three..."

"Chuin, for Seiryuu's sake!" Chouka growled.

"Four...." Realizing that Chuin would not change his mind Chouka turned and ran for the other side of the room. With a last pleading glance at Chuin he leapt out the window.

"Five."

~¤~

Chouka could hear his pursuers as he raced towards the throne room. He was more agile that they, but they outnumbered him a hundred to one. 'Chuin, how could you do this to me?' Chouka halted abruptly as he realized guards had gather before him to cut him off. He glanced to his right and his left, more guards. He was surrounded. Chouka shook his head as he drew his sword. 'Junjou, forgive me.'

Turn Eight:

Atobara  
Consequences

Chuin watched with amusement as Chouka took down at least five of his so-called 'guards' with each swipe of his sword. It amused him to watch his ex-friend struggle for his life to get back to his true love. Chuin growled at the very thought of Junjou and Chouka together. As he slid his gaze back down to Chouka he met an alarming sight. Hakujo, his best fighter, was sneaking up behind Chouka. Chouka was going to be struck down. In that long moment Chuin realized how silly he had been. He has been acting like a spoiled child who didn't get his way. Chouka was still his friend. Chouka made Junjou happy and that alone should satisfy him.

"CHOUKA!" Chuin hollered, but it was too late. Chouka turned just in time to see a flash of silver, then consuming pain. He staggered forward a few steps, his sword clanking to the ground, before slumping forward. With a roar Chuin leapt forward with his Seiryuu given speed and strength, "Have you no honor, man?" he asked as he knocked Hakujo down. Hakujou hit the ground and didn't stir.

"Oh god..." Chuin whispered as he scooped Chouka up with trembling arms, "Chouka... Daijoubu desku ka?"

"I am...fine..." Chouka whispered, voice barely audible. Many words could describe Chouka's condition, fine was not among them. Chuin didn't even have to inspect the wound to know it was mortal. Mitsukake had used his power for the day and there was no way Chouka could pull through the night.

"Seiryuu....." Chuin swore, "By all for gods, I'm sorry Chouka. I guess I'm just an idiot. I don't have any idea of anything...." Chouka swatted feebly at Chuin.

"Stop that. You too, as much as you think on the contrary, am only human. Every being makes mistakes. Take care of minna, onegai?" Chouka let his eyes close, blood streaked down his face and melted into his dark locks, "And tell them I am truly sorry." Chuin nodded.

"I will...." Chuin began in a choked tone, "Chouka...."

"Do not continue," Chouka ordered, "There is no need for apologies. We are friends, are we not?"

"I have done nothing but forsake your trust," Chuin hung his head ruefully.

"Which is why friends forgive one another so easily," Chouka replied, lips curving into a smile. Chuin felt tears spring to his eyes as he embraced his friend.

"Friend...." he whispered, "I almost forgot what being a friend meant. Thanks for re-teaching me an important lesson, Chouka."

"Friends," Chouka repeated as he did his best to return the hug, "Farewell, my friend. Take care of the Junjou and Yuugiri. Dare not to harm Junjou lest you wish me to die without rest."

"I won't betray your friendship again."

~¤~

"Chuin!" Junjou cried with a startled yelp as Chuin stepped out of the portal, his head bowed and blood all down his front. Both of her hands few to her mouth when she say no one was with him, "Chuin...! Chouka...! You didn't...!" Chuin flinched at the realization that Junjou and he had grown so far apart in that short amount of time that she even suspected him of such a crime. 

"No. I didn't," Chuin replied rather coldly.

"What about his body, no da?" Chichiri asked, looking behind Chuin and into the portal.

"I buried him in Kutou land. Under his god. Our god. Us being on your side does not change our religion," Chuin growled.

"I see, no da," Chichiri bowed his head and murmured a short prayer to the man he had known for such a short amount of time. Junjou let out a shuddering sob before running out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

~¤~

Chuin searched the palace grounds with a fine tooth comb before finding Junjou seated on the very same bench she and Chouka had first kissed. She was humming a song she hadn't heard since the day he met Junjou. When Junjou heard his approach she stopped humming and stood slowly to greet him.

"You're different," she accused, out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Chuin asked

"You're not Chuin anymore. You're not the boy I knew. You're the Seiryuu seishi Tomo," she cried. Chuin realized with a start she was right.

"I want my Chuin back, the old Chuin. Now," Junjou ordered in a wavering and tearful voice.

"I can't," Chuin shook his head.

"Why must you be so cold? Why can't you be my Chuin again?" Junjou begged.

"I am Tomo. Tomo keeps me sane," Chuin replied, "Tomo and I are one. One cannot exist without the other."

"I don't understand, I don't want to! I want the person that kept me alive for nine years back!" Junjou tried to shout, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Don't you see? If I become Chuin again, just Chuin, I'll break. My old self can't kill. Before, I couldn't stand to spill blood. Tomo can. He's a Seiryuu seishi. Seiryuu, god of war. If I am forced to kill as my old self, there will be nothing to keep me sane," Chuin spoke in short sentences, as he always did. He was surprised when Junjou ran to embrace him.

"I'll keep you sane."

~¤~

Chuin wandered around for many days after, one day slipping into the next with little to no notice or acknowledgement from him. He had told everyone about all of Kutou's plans and met the Huo-yen-laun clan. He had apologized to everyone who forgave him rather quickly. He wandered around Konan helping the residents and protecting the young and elderly, but nothing could seem to take away the heavy guilt that weighed down on his chest, making it hard to breathe. This went on until Chuin was just wasting away. Yuugiri finally walked up to Chuin to try to snap him out of it.

"Chuin.... No one blames you for Chouka's death," she told him in the most soothing voice she could muster. Soothing was not in her field so she really was doing her best. She placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to draw his blank gaze away from the wall and to her.

"No one?" Chuin let out a harsh, rough laugh, "I do."

Part two of the trilogy, Danchou Noomoi, Owari


End file.
